A slayer in Troy
by Queen of the Myrmidons
Summary: BtVSTroy..... BuffyAchilles....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I own neither the characters in Troy, I don't really know who they belong to seeing that Homer is long gone, nor do I own Buffy or ant other character from Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel, you see they happen to belong to Joss Weldon (sp?)  
  
Before you read this you must know what changes I have made in the plot line, you see I have mixed both the film and the books and changed somethings so that my story will work. First of, Achilles and Briseis were not in love, however she and Patroclus were. So when he was killed Achilles promise to keep her safe, and she loves Achilles as a brother. But even if Achilles wasn't in love with her his pride was hurt when Agamemnon took her, so he still refused to fight. Secondly the Gods play a bigger part in this story then in the film, but a much smaller then in the Iliad. Oh and the story takes place after the final episode of season four of BtVS.  
  
PS. Word on my computer doesn't work the way it should so I have no spell check or anything! Consider yourselves warned! =P  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
One minute Buffy had been laying in her bed and the next she was standing in a burning city, seeing women runing around screaming with men raising their swords and fighting eachother, yet as she turned around her eyes fell on a man who was aiming his bow on a man sitting on the ground with a woman in his arms, seeming obvious to everything else around him as they were talking to eachother in soft whisperes.  
  
For a second Buffy hesitated in doing something, she had no idée of what was going on, except the fact that humans were fighting humans and that she was far from home. And that second was all the man needed his arrow made its way towards the man, and right through the man's heel. As she saw this, her slayer instingt kicked in, and she aimed an fly kick on the archer, causing him to tremble forwards and he himself landing on the ground, his bow far away and out of reach for him. Yet this did not seem to register as he saw her, a woman, who had sent him to the ground with no weaponds in neither hands. Yet it was not only him but also the man who she had saved and the woman who were looking at her strangely and surprised.  
  
No one said a word until the girl spoke up in a soft and polite tone, "May I require your name stranger?" "I'm Buffy. And you all are?"  
  
"You risked your life for people you don't know who they are?"  
  
"I was hardly risking my life. The arrow wasn't even aimed at me, and it's just wrong to shot someone in the back." She told them, looking straight at the dark haird man.  
  
"Very well, I am Briseis from Lyrnessos. This is Achilles, son of Pelevs by my side. And the man by your feet is Prince Paris of Troy." Briseis introduced with a small smile, as neither of the men made the smallest sign to answer the strange woman.  
  
"So what is going on here? Why is everyone trying to kill eachother?"  
  
"The greeks are destroying my home, killing every man and enslaving every woman!" The prince suddenly told her, with anger filled words.  
  
"Let me guess, this is Troy, and the man I just saved is a greek?" Buffy asked then added, "I just want to make sure I got it right." Now all three of them looked strangely at the woman once again.  
  
"Who are you stranger and why are you here?"  
  
"Like I said I'm Buffy. One minute I was home in my bed and the next thing I know I'm standing here, seeing that guy shoting him."  
  
"She was sent by the gods!" Briseis annonced happily. "She was sent to save you, the mighty hero himself, from death!"  
  
"He is a hero?" Buffy asked confused by the girl's strange outburst.  
  
"Of course he is! He is the brave Achilles! Loved by the Gods."  
  
"Which Gods?" she asked, hoping it would help her clear up where she was or when might be a better question.  
  
"You don't know which God or Goddess who sent you?" The 'hero' asked.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know that?! Like I said, one minute I was home and the next I was here!"  
  
"Have they-"Achilles began before they were cut of by greek soldiers attacking Paris and trying to capture the beautiful blond.  
  
Easily the men captured the prince by the neck. What they had not expected was that the fair woman went to defend the helpless prince and easily sent the two soldiers to the ground and taking up one of the men's weaponds, a sword, and raised it at the man in challenge, who quickly stood up and attacked only to easily be kicked back in the ground and with a sword tip by his throat.  
  
"Attack me again or tell anyone of this and I will kill you. I have it as a principle not to kill humans, but if it's to save the life of another I'm willing to make an exception, may it be either greek or troian, I don't care, if I see it the man will go straight to Hell. Got it?" The man nodded fearfully before running away, leaving his onconsious friend where he was.  
  
"You are very skilled in the arts of war." Achilles told her. "Yet you do not look like an Amazon. Tell me where are you from?"  
  
"California, born and raised in the sunny LA." Buffy told them with a smirk.  
  
"Where is that?" Briseis asked.  
  
"Well since I don't really know where Troy is it's kinda hard to explain. But on the other side of the Atlantic?"  
  
Just as she had said this the man she had let go returned followed by ten men, two he sent after Paris and the others at the blond woman, except one who he sent to Achilles' aid. The two men sent after the Prince easily captured and killed him, while Buffy was fighting of the soldiers attacking her, five she was able to send to the ground before the other two had her facing it herself as they bound her hands together and slapped her in the face as they had put her back on her feet.  
  
The man helping Achilles had just pulled out the arrow from his heel, not even bothering to as brush the durt away from his wound, as he helped the hero back on his feet. Just in time to see one of the soldiers' hand traising Buffy's jawline with his finger, and looked as he was about to kiss her, as he leand in to do so she opened her mouth willingly only to bite down hard as his tongue entered her mouth, causing him to yelp in pain and raise his hand to strike her. Even if only to e interrupted by Achilles' demanding voice;  
  
"She is mine, let her be. She was with the man who's arrows Apollo used to aimed fot to bring me to my death. It is only right for me to take, and own, her."  
  
At this the man nodded and smirked evilly at Buffy. "You will regret the day you were born girl." And with that handed her over to the greek hero. He took a firm grip around her waist, with his other arm around the soldier to support his leg and foot as they walked away, leaving the body of the young prince for the birds to feast on.  
  
As they entered Achilles tent the other soldiers left, leaving Buffy once again alone with Achilles and Briseis.  
  
"You have changed my destiny. I have long since been destined to die in this battle and to join my beloved cousin in Hades, leaving my mother, the Nereid Theti,s to moarn my passing in the caves of her father and my homeland without a prince. But leaving a name, greater then that of any hero before me, known for thousands years to come."  
  
Suddenly Buffy smiled and yelled; "Achilles' heel! I knew I knew your name from somewhere!" As she saw the lost expressions on the people arond her she quietly muttered; "Sorry. Forget it." And Achilles smiled slightly allowing Buffy to see the most beautiful sight she could ever have imagined.  
  
"Now tell me who you are. I have seen Amazons fight, but even they are unable to take down five men as quickly as you did."  
  
"I would have been able to take them all, but i was afraid I would kill them, so I had to hold back... like I said, i don't kill humans."  
  
"Then what do you kill?" Achilles asked while he geastured for Briseis to leave the tent.  
  
"Animals?" Buffy sugested hopefully.  
  
"You don't use swords to kill animals."  
  
"I'm a vampire slayer, I kill demons and stuff. And now you probably only thinks I'm mad anyway." As she said this Achilles looked at her stranger then ever before.  
  
"See! I told you you would think I was crazy!" Buffy muttered as she saw his expression.  
  
"No, I just never imagined a woman fighting demons." At this Buffy smiled slightly, but as she saw Achilles bite back a yelp of pain and griping his foot. Buffy saw the colour around the wound was becoming green, she looked back at the hero's face and spoke.  
  
"If you take of this rope I will be able to help you, ok?" The hero only nodded, not trusting his own voice to hide his pain and as the slayer walked up to him, he undid the rope and Buffy kneeled next his foot and wrinkled her nose before she placed her lips around the wound and begun to suck out the poison, only stopping shortly from time to time to spit out the poisoned blood, and tell him.  
  
"If you survive this, you owe me big time." At this Achilles had smiled, though he was yet to understand what she was doing, only that whatever she was doing the pain in the wound lessened the more she sucked and spited. And after a few minutes she finally stopped and spit on his wound.  
  
"The saliva will help clean the wound. It's not as good as vampire saliva, but better then nothing." she told him as she saw his confused expression. He nodded carefully then asked if she shouldn't do anything about the cut on her arm. A question she merely shrugged of.  
  
As the two woke up the following morning Achilles noted that her cut was completely healed and so was his heel, but as he moved away from the sleeping beauty in his arm she only shrugged closer and spoke, what he asumed was a name, Angel. Causing a strange feeling to rise inside of him and when she finally woke up, he couldn't help but ask, though trying to keep the hostility out of his voice, who this Angel was.  
  
Buffy looked slightly unconfortable as she answered, "Doesn't matter. So, where is your girlfriend?"  
  
"My what?  
  
"Breseis. Where is she?"  
  
"In the slave quarters I assume."  
  
"She is a slave?"  
  
"So are you." He told her calmly.  
  
"I'm nobody's slave." The slayer told him firmly.  
  
"You will have to be my slave or wife if you don't want to be taken by another and raped. You have no father or brother here to keep you safe."  
  
"I'm nobody's slave." Buffy only repeated.  
  
"You want to be my wife then?"  
  
"Like I could become the wife of a prince." Buffy told him with a smirk. Then added. "I'm not the kind of person who would make a good wife. I have my own will, I fight, I don't want kids, yet at least, I own nothing and I don't believe in your Gods."  
  
At this Achilles smirked, "But if I want you as my wife you could do nothing to stop it."  
  
"But you don't want me as your wife. And I just want to get home. If I was meant to save you, then I have done so now and can go home."  
  
"But I do. Never have I seen anyone so fair as you, fairer the even Helena of Sparta. Better warrior then the Amazon queen or Aiax. Better healer then I have ever meet and a heart larger then the sea."  
  
At this Buffy laughed. "You offer me either to become your slave or your wife?"  
  
"Either way you will be mine. I promise I will bring you with me to wars and touch no other then you, my fair Buffy."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked shocked for the first time believeing he was telling the truth. "You really want to marry me?"  
  
"You give me hope and happiness for the first time since my beloved cousin passed though the gates of Hades."  
  
...tbc... or what do you think? I don't really know what I think of this fic, but I wanted a Buffy/troy crossover so.... 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimers: I own neither the characters in Troy, I don't really know who they belong to seeing that Homer is long gone, nor do I own Buffy or ant other character from Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel, you see they happen to belong to Joss Weldon (sp?)  
  
Before you read this you must know what changes I have made in the plot line, you see I have mixed both the film and the books and changed somethings so that my story will work. First of, Achilles and Briseis were not in love, however she and Patroclus were. So when he was killed Achilles promise to keep her safe, and she loves Achilles as a brother. But even if Achilles wasn't in love with her his pride was hurt when Agamemnon took her, so he still refused to fight. Secondly the Gods play a bigger part in this story then in the film, but a much smaller then in the Iliad. Oh and the story takes place after the final episode of season four of BtVS.  
  
PS. Word on my computer doesn't work the way it should so I have no spell check or anything! Consider yourselves warned! =P  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
"You don't honestly expect me to marry you? I hardly know you. I mean, where are you from? Who are your parents? Do you have any siblings? How come you became a warrior? I don't know you. And you sure the hell don't know me, so why would you want to marry me?" Buffy asked, almost in hysteria.  
  
"Men and women usually never meet until they marry. My mother had never seen my father before the wedding." Achilles told her, not sure why she acted so strangely to his propsal. Women all over Greece would be extremely happy if he asked for his hand in marriage.  
  
"And they are happily married? Love eachother?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Marriage is not about love. Marriage is about power and money." The hero explained.  
  
"Then why would you marry me?! I have none of that!"  
  
"You have great beauty and I am in no need of money. There are always more wars to fight and get rich in. But you have beauty that rival the Goddess Aphrodite."  
  
"So you want to marry me cause you think I'm hot? What about when I get old and wrinkled? Honestly that is no foundation for a good marriage, besides I'm to young to marry! I have only have two 'real' boyfriends."  
  
"I want to marry you. You will give me many strong children."  
  
"Hey, I am not giving birth to any kids! I'm 18! Besides I'm not going through the pain of giving birth. No way. –And I have to find a way home. My friends need me there."  
  
"I will take you..."  
  
"No you can't. I'm not marring you, and I'm not going to be your slave! I'm the slayer, a warrior."  
  
"Then join my Myrmidons."  
  
"You fight in wars. I don't kill humans. I almost killed one once, but that was 'cause I needed Faith's blood, 'sides she is evil and I'm not doing it again."  
  
"Then where will you go?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
After that a silence fell in the tent, until Briseis entered, carrying with her fresh fruit and milk for breakfast, wearing a neutral expression on her face until Buffy spoke to her.  
  
"Is there any chance you have any cloths I could borrow? Mine are rather wripped and bloody..."  
  
"Of course my lady."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused until she noticed how she was still Achilles' arms in which he had gathered her when she had spoken of Faith, he without any cloths, and added, "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Never mind, he and I? We are not like that. Could you bring me some cloths?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
As Briseis left the two began to eat in uncomforable silence, which never seemed to end when finally the once Apollonian priestess re-entered giving Buffy a beautiful dark blue toga, while she handed Achilles one of the same fabric. And as she saw Buffy looking comepletely lost at the fabric, a smile crept up on Briseis' lips as she walked over to the blond and helped her put it on. When Achilles rose to leave the tent he gestured for Buffy to follow him, which she reluctantly did, but also taking Briseis' hand and lead her with her.  
  
Outside of the tent he placed a kiss on her cheek and whispared in her ear it was for safety as he left and Buffy's eyes fell on two men in full armour watching the two of them. For a second Buffy waited looking at Achilles retreating form before she herself began to walk towards the the beach. A few minutes walk away from the camp Buffy sat down looking out over the blue and greek sea in front of her.  
  
She sat there only looking out thinking about her friend and how the hell she was supposed to get home. How would her friends know where she was and how would they be able to get her home. As far as she could tell she would just have to try to do the best of the situation. By midday she returned to the camp, but she had not gone far before a large man, larger then any man she had ever seen advanced her, looking at her with an almost insane expression. "And who do you belong to little one?"  
  
Buffy looked at him, with an confused expression before she answered, "No one."  
  
"Now you belong to me." He informed her taking a hard grip around her wrist, and began to drag her after him.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?! Leave me alone! Fuck are all men here neandertals? Leave me alone!" She yelled at him before kicked him, causing him to losen his grip and giving her a chance to break free and glare at him.  
  
"God, what is your problem?!" She yelled at him the to herelf muttered annoyingly, "And I thought Angel was annoying when he went into his 16th century gentelmen thing, but it's a hell of alot eaier to deal with then this."  
  
As she said this she noticed the other men around them laughing, which caused the other man to raise his hand as if to strike her only to find a blade pressed against his neck, belonging to Achilles.  
  
"Touch what is mine again and you won't survive it." And with that he let his sword drop and walked of, not even looking over at Buffy. She however wouldn't have it and quickly followed him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! I can take care of myself you know!"  
  
"Not in this camp and not without a sword. You are a woman with no father, brother or husband. Or even owner since you refuse my brand. This will probably turn into a roumor and you will be safer. But don't leave my tent without Briseis or one of my men or at least a knife in the future if you plan to wander around amongs the soldiers." He ordered her with a voice mixed of anger and worry.  
  
"I was hungry! I was looking for food." She informed him, her eyes filled with defience.  
  
"Come with me to Odysseus and eat." He said this placing his arm gentely around her waiste as he began to lead the way.  
  
Entering the tent an middle age man, greeted them with a smile on his lips, and as his eyes fell on the blond slayer he looked up at Achilles questioningly.  
  
"And who is this fair creature, my friend?"  
  
"Buffy" The blond intoduced before Achilles had a chance to earning herself a glare from him, which she chose to ignore. "I'm Buffy Summers."  
  
At her odd behaviour the man chuckled slightly before he once again turned to his friend. "And where may I ask have you found this lovely woman?"  
  
"In Troy, she fought of seven of our soldiers before we were able to capture her. No money or power, yet she refuse to be my wife." Achilles told his old friend with a small smile.  
  
"And would you hurt our hero in such way?" Odysseus asked with a friendly tone.  
  
"He gave me the offer to become his slave or his wife, neither very promising so I turned both down. But I am thinking about to fight under him as one of his soldiers until I can return home as he proposed this morning."  
  
"You would place a woman among your men?"  
  
"She is very skilled in the arts of war and as a healer. You saw my wounded foot, not there is no trace of the wound left."  
  
"She must be have been aided by a God my old friend, or be of one's blood."  
  
"Nope, no mum or dad God. 100% human." Buffy told them with a teasing smile, reminding them of her presence.  
  
That night Buffy insisted on sleeping in among his many female slaves in the slave quarters.  
  
As she entered the room, she was surprised to see so many beautiful women in the room, all almost equally beautiful as Briseis, with dark long hair, mysterious brown eyes, either tall or petit and all watched Buffy with great interesst as she entered.  
  
"Where do I sleep?" The slayer asked, slightly uncomfortable by all the glances fastened on her.  
  
"Why are you not sleeping with his lordship?" Briseis suddenly asked her.  
  
"Well, seeing that he was slightly drunk, and it's safest to keep away from an horney and drunk guy."

-------------------

So.. happy? I'm continueing both my Buffy/Troy fics at the moment at least since both were so liked. Though I must say my personal fav is "A slayer in the temple o Apollo", but since I got so many reviews ( =D )from so many people wanting me to continue bothm, so I will! So you all better keep sending me the reviews if you want me to keep on writing =P  
  
And to all you who sent me one, please continue! I need to know that you are still reading and liking it, if make any turns in the plot that you dislike or well hopefully love =P 


	3. This is one is on hold but the other isn...

Hi!  
  
This story is on hold but my other story isn't!  
  
My story "A slayer in the temple of Apollo" has been moved to my other profile!  
  
You can find the link on my fav. authors and stories!

Please read and review on it!


End file.
